Madara Mikejima
A reckless and lively character. He has the habit of suddenly appearing at any place to help people out, and disappears just as fast. He loves smiles and will come flying at the mention of festivals, no matter where. At school, he is in his own solo unit, "MaM". Appearance Madara is a very tall, strong, and energetic young man. He has long spiky brown hair that stops just above his shoulders with bangs parted to the right. He styles his hair in a half ponytail with braids on both sides. He has teal eyes. He wears the school's uniform with the blazer unbuttoned along with the usual white shirt, untucked and unbuttoned at the collar, and a green tie. He wears dark red shoes with black laces and white soles. On stage he wears MaM's uniform. It includes black, grey, and white jacket with gold lining. The jacket’s collar, main body, and top side of the sleeves are black; the inside, sleeve cuff, and underside of the sleeve are grey; and the button area is white with three gold diamond snapped buttons. In the left side of his collar is an eight-pointed gold star embroidery with a blue center. Under the jacket he wears a green vest with gold buttons over a long sleeved white shirt that’s tucked in. His pants are black with a brown silver studded belt that also has the same star shape as on his jacket. His pants are tucked into brown cowboy boots. Around his waist is a long red scarf with tasseled ends; over the scarf are three gold chains, one chain made up of large star shapes. He wears a red scarf loosely around his neck with a spike circular broach attached on the left side. He also wears black gloves on both hands. His uniform also has a black fedora with grey belt, with five gold stars on the belt. Trivia * Madara's first name (斑) means " spots " or " speckles ", however an alternate meaning of his name if read as mura can mean " capricious/fickle ", denoting his unpredictable personality. Mikejima (三毛縞) means " tricolor stripes " as mike (三毛) means " Calico " or " A cat with three colors of fur " ( Often calico or tortoise shell cats ) and jima (縞) means " stripes ", relating to the characters overall cat motif. * Madara was childhood friends with Anzu and Kanata, although seperately. However, Anzu doesn't remember their past together. * According to Leo in Concerto, Madara can fluently speak multiple languages. * It was revealed in Concerto that Madara and Leo come from the same hometown. * It's revealed in Aquarium that his father is a policeman and his mother formerly " someone who went against society ", speculated to be an ex-yakuza member by Kaoru. * Madara is shown to be able to play the Piano, Cello and Violin in Concerto. * Madara shares his birthday with his voice actor Toriumi Kousuke, which is on May 16th. Spoilers: * He was the former Ryusei Purple/Ryuseitai's vice-captain. Though, Madara stated that he changed his color often due to people constantly coming and going from their group. *In Purple Wisterias of May Kanata says that even though they've known each other since childhood, he doesn't consider Madara a friend, just an rogue busybody. *Aquarium reveals that Madara and Kanata played together as children while Madara's father, a high ranking police officer, spoke with the Shinkai household. *As a child, Madara was given the nickname Miike-''kun'' due to his ability due to his ability to sneak up on his friends like a cat despite his height. Relationships See Madara Mikejima/Relationships Voice actor comment "" Category:Characters Category:3rd Year Category:Student Category:MaM Category:Track & Field Club Category:Class 3-A Category:Taurus